Bloodstar
In-Game Description The flying fortress of the wanted criminal Qyrr Myfft is the titanium-plated dream of every fighter pilot. With extremely powerful weapons, lots of cargo space, above average armor and a turret pod, it is a true colossus of a vessel and one of the most destructive vessels in the entire galaxy! Upgraded Stats Upgrades are only available at the Kaamo station lounge. Notes The Bloodstar is capable of mounting 14 equipment, 4 primary weapons and 4 secondary weapons as well as a turret. The cargo capacity (180t) is large enough to trade, even without cargo compressors. The armor of this ship (460pts) is capable of surviving multiple nuclear explosions on Extreme difficulty. Its armor can be upgraded to 500pts. The Bloodstar is one of the most powerful and expensive ships post-Supernova, being rivaled by Teneta R.E.D. and Specter. Teneta R.E.D. surpasses Bloodstar in terms of price, armor and handling, though it lacks one equipment and two secondary weapon slots, also having less cargo space. Specter has more equipment slots, better armor and handling, but it has two less secondary weapon slots, less cargo space, a high price, and no turret slot. Out of these three ships Bloodstar is configured as an attacker, Specter is a defender and Teneta R.E.D. is balanced for both attack and defense. The Dark Angel is also a competitor but arguably was considered 'unimaginative' and bland. Trivia *The Bloodstar bears the Terran emblem from Galaxy on Fire 3D. An earlier model of the ship instead used a symbol similar to the USSR's emblem (see dev diary), but was taken out later as given in the dev diary. *There is a turret on top of Qyrr Myfft's Bloodstar. *The Bloodstar is the most popular of all Most Wanted Ships, having appeared in various GOF2 Media. *The Ship is Terran from the looks of it, as it bears a Terran emblem which suggests it has been stolen. *It's color is red, just like Maxwell's Phantom. *It's the most expensive ship of GoF2 behind the Specter. *It's got T-007AR inscriptions on the sides of its body and Heat inscriptions at the Primary weapon slots. Qyrr Myfft's Bloodstar The turret on Qyrr Myfft's Bloodstar is a twin-barreled turret which shoots small yellow energy lasers at the player. Despite the similar design concept, its appearance is entirely different from the Hammerhead D2A2. This turret doesn't do much damage, even in Extreme difficulty. Qyrr Myfft's Bloodstar can also fire three unguided rockets during a five-second burst, which is easily capable of shredding a player's shields and armor to a mere fraction of their original levels. Once you kill its ruthless Multipod pilot Qyrr Myfft, this Most Wanted ship will become available for purchase at Loma system Quineros station. Gallery Galaxy-on-fire-2-supernova-iphone-ipad-bounty-hunting-scr03.png GOF2 SUPERNOVA PIC 22.jpeg|The Bloodstar was modeled after the Centaur 3.png|link=M6 A3 "Wolverine" 2.png Galaxy-on-fire-2-supernova-ios-2.png Gof2-supernova-fishlabs-iphone-ipad-shooter-ALL-GUNS-BLAZING.png Gof2-supernova-fishlabs-iphone-ipad-shooter-GAMMA-SHIELD.png IMG_0406.JPG Bloodstar against the voids.jpeg IMG_0631.JPG Bloodstar front.jpg|Fully upgraded Bloodstar, 4x M6 A4 "Racoon" & HH-AT "Archimedes" turret. Bloodstar with 4x Dark matter laser.jpg|Bloodstar with 4x Dark Matter Laser. bsmh.jpg 169971_161891227285844_1519304778_o.jpg 664981_161892293952404_1471362431_o.jpg 621486_161893057285661_544311662_o.jpg Yin Co. Shadow Ninja.jpg Ipad 01.11.12 118.jpg 178653_164093833732250_895357447_o.jpg 378939_168878783253755_1808829072_n.jpg PL7.jpg PL6.jpg PL5.jpg PL4.jpg PL3.jpg PL2.jpg PL1.jpg Bloodstar at Ko-On with a wrecked battlecruiser behind it..jpg Bloodstar HD vs SD.jpg|Bloodstar HD vs. SD Bloodstar HD.jpg|Bloodstar HD Bloodstar 2.jpg|Concept Art Bloodstar Model 2.jpg|Untextured Model Bloodstar Model.jpg|Texturing Bloodstar 1.jpg Bloodstar Guide.jpg Bloodstar in the Official GoF Guide.jpg|Bloodstar in the Official GoF2 Guide Eedimage.jpg 458534_176708135804153_242717741_o.jpg IMG_0138.JPG|Bloodstar on terran ship blubstar.jpg|8100DSTAR's old profile picture IMG_1349.JPG IMG_1350.PNG IMG 1729.PNG IMG 1726.PNG IMG 1753.PNG IMG 1732.PNG IMG 1756.PNG Category:Pirate Ships Category:Ultimate Ships Category:Most Wanted Ships Category:Supernova Category:Gunships Category:Ships Category:GOF2 Category:Fighters Category:Pirates Category:Cargo Ships Category:Bombers